


Happy Birthday

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Phil's birthday, and Chris decided to surprise Phil and One with breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Chris grimaced as soon as he got up, feeling the ache in his shoulder and back. Well, it could have been worse. He was just lucky he was still alive. Sighing, he walked up to the door quietly, but before he left the room, he looked at the bed again. 

Phil was lying on his back, the comforter wrapped securely around him, just as Chris left it. He was snoring quietly, mouth slightly open, his thin, silver hair ruffled. He looked peaceful and comfortable.

One, who still went by her nickname, was snuggled against Phil, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She had her arm wrapped around his waist loosely, her long hair falling on her shoulder and the pillow, her lips curled in a soft smile. 

Only after Phil moved a bit, uncovering his left shoulder, Chris noticed a small wet spot on Phil’s rumpled shirt, right between his shoulder and neck, a place where Chris’ head was pillowed about ten minutes earlier. He really hoped Phil wouldn’t notice it – Phil teased him about drooling more than enough.

They both looked gorgeous. And warm, too. For a few seconds Chris considered getting back to bed, snuggling against Phil again and wrapping his fingers around One’s hand, which was now lying on Phil’s chest. That was not a part of the plan, though. 

It was Phil’s 150th birthday and Chris woke up earlier (doesn’t matter how much One teased him, he _could_ wake up early when he was motivated enough) to surprise Phil and One with breakfast in bed. He even managed not to wake them up when he got up, of which he was quite proud, since they were both light sleepers.

It was a warm morning, and when Chris entered the kitchen, he inhaled deeply. Retirement wasn’t as bad after all. He ordered three plates of scrambled eggs, fruit, coffee for himself, orange juice for Phil and One, and chocolate muffins Phil loved. He put everything on the tray, admiring his work for a few seconds, before going back to the bedroom.

Phil and One were still asleep when the door slid open, so Chris put the tray on the bedside table, sat down on the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to Phil’s lips.

The man groaned quietly as he opened his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face as soon as he looked at Chris, making him smile back. “Morning, birthday boy,” he said before leaning forward to kiss One, who smiled against his lips after a second, reaching to touch his cheek with one hand.

When Phil and One leaned back against the headboard Chris placed the tray on Phil’s lap. Only then he noticed that the man was smirking at him.

“Thanks, kid.”

One snorted at the comment, but it quickly turned into a giggle when Chris just shook his head. “Kid? Really?”

“Apparently,” One winked at Chris before she put one hand on Phil’s cheek, turning his head to look into his eyes. “Happy birthday, Phil,” she said as she leaned in, touching her lips to his.

Chris smiled, raising Phil’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, reaching the age of 150."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/688536.html?thread=90429080#t90429080)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
